An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Dark Night Padme
Summary: Jedi Knight Dark Night has become very involved in undercover mission for the Jedi council and the Supreme Chancellor over the past year or so, for a sixteen year old almost seventeen. She has played the decoy of Senator Annakia Amherst of Naboo, and retrieved information from older Jedi temples for the Jedi Council. She ha


About 9 years before the events of Attack of the Clones…

Jedi Knight Dark Night has become very involved in undercover mission for the Jedi council and the Supreme Chancellor over the past year or so, for a sixteen year old almost seventeen. She has played the decoy of Senator Annakia Amherst of Naboo, and retrieved information from older Jedi temples for the Jedi Council. She has spent this past year doing her best to help anyone she can. She took young Anakin Skywalker to retrieve his kyber crystal to build his lightsaber. She even witnessed Nathan Kinal finally build his lightsaber. She also has been collecting supplies to build something to help pass the time. But can her kindness reach a limit.

"Dark Night!" Krista yelled running to catch up with Dark Night. Dark Night stopped and turned towards her friend. "It seems your Master sends you everywhere doesn't she?" Dark Night asked.

"Actually, she is usually helping Master Yoda and when he needs someone… well... they send me." Krista stated.

"So let me guess Master Yoda needs me?" Dark Night asked.

"Yeah, he said that you need to come immediately." Krista said.

"Am I following you?" Dark Night asked. Krista nodded and started towards the Council chamber. When they entered Dark Night not only saw Master Yoda and Audrey Psych, but also Master Windu and Shaak Ti.

"I brought her as you requested, Master Yoda." Krista stated while walking in the room towards her Master, Audrey Psych.

"A request of you, we need to make." Master Yoda stated towards Dark Night.

"It is an important request, but we are confident you can handle it." Master Windu said. Masters Windu, Yoda, and Psych turned to look at Shaak Ti as if she were to speak next. Shaak Ti, a tall female Togruta, looked dead at Dark Night and then spoke. "My home planet, Shili, is being attacked by Zygerrian slavers. Many of the villages have been pillaged and are in need of help."

"We are asking that you and Shaak Ti go with Senator Zena Dyshii to Shili to help the best you can." Master Windu said. Shaak Ti and Dark Night bowed and left to prepare. Dark Night only had thirty minutes to prepare for the excursion before she had to meet up with the Senator to head off to the planet. Once Dark Night entered her room she packed her utility belt and looked to something that was sitting in the corner of the room. In the corner of the room, sitting there unmoving was the droid Dark Night had collected spare parts to repair it. When Dark Night had first found it, the droid needed a lot of repairs and she had fixed it. Dark Night, finding this the perfect time to test if the droid will work, walked over to the corner and turned on the droid was painted silver and turquoise, to help the droid's old paint disappear from the blue is was to turquoise to Dark Night's liking. Once turned on it came to life, it began to have this panic mode in which Dark Night told it her name and in return the droid told her the name in which the manufacturer had given it. Just as Dark Night had suspected the droid was an astromech that was used during the invasion of Naboo two years ago. The droid's name was R2-D8. The droid also thanked Dark Night for fixing it and stated that is now belonged to her. Dark Night, seeing this as an opportunity to test the skills and modifications the droid has, gave the R2-D8 the option to come along with her to Shili. Of course, R2-D8 agreed and the two head to meet with Shaak Ti and head to the landing pad in which Senator Zena Dyshii was waiting for them on. When they arrive the Senator asks, "Who is the little droid with you Jedi?"

"Senator this is my astromech R2-D8." Dark Night said and the droid displayed beeps and whistles of joy when Dark Night called it "her astromech".

"Well, I hope the droid will be useful." Zena Dyshii said.

"R2-D8 will help the best that it can." Dark Night responded. With that they all boarded the Republic Cruiser and started on their trip to Shili. After a couple of hours they arrived at the planet. They landed in the capital and all left the ship. Dark Night found the city to seem similar to Theed on Naboo and noticed that the place seemed so empty. "Where is everyone?" Dark Night asked.

"They are hiding. We are seen as easy targets for slavers and a beautiful prize if we are females." Zena Dyshii said.

"Do you know the last place the slavers were seen?" Shaak Ti asked.

"They were last seen on the other side of the planet attacking a village near the mountain range. I can give you speeders to head to the coordinates." Zena said.

"That would be appreciated, Senator." Shaak Ti said. The Senator signals one of the guardsmen awaiting them to bring out two speeders. When he comes back he has two speeders ready to head off. Shaak Ti takes one and Dark Night puts R2-D8 on the other speeder and hops on. Shaak Ti and Dark Night both set the coordinates, that were given to them by the Senator, in their comlinks.

"I'll take the left path and meet you there." Shaak Ti said.

"Then I guess I have the right." Dark Night responded.

"May the force be with you." Zena said. "And if you need anything just contact me."

Shaak Ti and Dark Night both nod and then start off in their separate directions. On Dark Night's way to the slaver's last known location, she heard something that sounded like a child crying faintly off in the opposite direction she needed to go. Dark Night sensing that it might be a child that is being attacked by the slavers, turns her speeder to follow the sound. R2-D8 begins to make beeping sounds as Dark Night turns the speeder.

"I know this isn't the right direction. I hear a child in danger." Dark Night told R2-D8. R2-D8 made more beeps indicating that it didn't hear anything but the speeder but Dark Night continued anyway. Once Dark Night was close enough to the sound she could see a small village with smoke coming from it and she also saw a ship that landed right outside of the village. The village is tucked in at the bottom of the mountain range and wasn't a large village but it wasn't a small one either. Right before the entrance of the village, Dark Night stopped the speeder and took R2-D8 off the back of the speeder and approached the village very quietly still hearing the child crying. She walked silently through the village with R2-D8 following close behind. As Dark Night goes further and further into the village the once riging crying in her ears died down to where you could barely hear it. Then came a complete silence and Dark Night heard the slavers yelling at some of the people around the corner. Dark Night jumped around the corner, grabbing her sabers and igniting them, rushed towards the slavers. As they turned to face her it was too late, Dark Night had used the force to pull the electric whips from their hands and force jumped over them. One of the four slavers turned to run only to be force pushed to the ground and while the other three pulled their blasters and pointed them at Dark Night. " _Jedi only kill if the person is armed and killing or has the intention of killing."_ Dark Night heard her old master's lesson repeat in her head. Two of the slavers began to shoot at Dark Night at the third one turned towards some of his prisoners running off in the chance they found to run. From around a corner behind the slaver a Male togruta holding a blaster, wearing a red and black outfit who looked like he was born on the planet but could care less about his people's traditions, turned and began to shoot at the slavers. Once again hearing the child crying, Dark Night began to worry. The slaver that turned to the togrutas running began to shoot and kill those who were running. One of the slavers shooting at Dark Night turned and shot the Male togruta in the shoulder and the male togruta hid again behind the corner. Dark Night seeing all the people these slavers were killing stopped playing "nice" and walked closer to the slavers while blocking their fire. As she got to the closest slaver to her she struck him down with a single swift swing of her saber. The next slaver near the one she just struck down began to step back in fear but Dark Night did a quick run towards him and shoved her turquoise saber, in her right hand, right through his chest. The slaver who had been force pushed to the ground stood up and ended up starting to run. Dark Night, seeing this, grabs the slaver using the force and force chokes him until he too was dead. The last slaver, the one who was shooting at his runaway prisoners, stopped shooting once he saw his fellow slaver being force choked. He then turned around to meet Dark Night's face and was struck down without hesitation. Once these events had happened Dark Night closed her sabers and placed them back on her belt. Dark Night then walked to the corner of the building, in which the Male togruta was located, and went to check on him. When she knelt down to him he looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" Dark Night asked.

"Who are you?" The male togruta asked.

"I am Dark Night, I was sent by the Jedi Council to help your planet." Dark Night said.

"So you're a Jedi… That means I can trust you." The Male togruta said quietly. "I'm Rany Song."

"How is your shoulder?" Dark Night asked reaching to help him.

"It'll be fine, I've gone through worst." Rany Song answered while standing up. "I came here because I heard screaming from my home and my daughter started to cry." Rany said starting to walk. Dark Night follows him. "My home is just around the corner." Rany said. The two walked for a couple more minutes until they reached Rany Song's home. When Rany opened the door he was immediately shot right in the middle of his chest. He fell to the ground as the person that had shot Rany attempted to kill Dark Night, but she put her left hand and used the force to stop the blaster bolt. Dark Night once again heard the cry of a child and realized that it was Rany's daughter crying inside of his home. Dark Night rushed into the home and killed that person that was a slaver. Once that was taken care of Dark Night looked around and notice it appeared that Rany's wife was dead but his daughter was still alive sitting in the corner crying. The little girl looked like her father but she didn't have the same head piece as her father but instead it looked very similar to Elza's. Dark Night went over to Rany and flipped him onto his back. He was still slightly breathing as he looked towards the pale togruta in her yellow outfit lying dead on the right side of the room, while holding his chest. Rany slightly motioned for his daughter to come to him. The little orange girl came over to her father still crying. Rany took her and laid her her on his chest as he slowly faded away. Dark Night knelt down to him as R2-D8 finally rolled up to the doorway. "Please...take care of… Tali..." were the last words Rany said to Dark Night as he faded away never to be heard from again. Once this happened the little girl, named Tali, began to cry even harder. " _She has lost everything."_ Dark Night thought to herself. Dark Night let Tali cry on her father's chest for a few more minutes until she had calmed down a little more. Once Tali was only sniffling Dark Night went to talk to her. "Hello." Dark Night said in a calming voice. "I'm Dark Night, I'm here to help you." The little girl looked up at Dark Night. When she saw the hooded teen she wasn't afraid, instead she crawled over to Dark Night and hugged her. Dark Night, at first startled by the notion, then picked Tali up and stood up holding her carefully. The way Tali held on to Dark Night was as if she knew there was nothing left for her here. R2-D8 moved to the side as Dark Night walked out of the home with Tali still in her arms and started back to her speeder with R2-D8 following her. Once she reached her speeder, some of the natives were pointing to something in the distance. Dark Night looked out in the distance to see Shaak Ti, on her speeder, coming towards the village. Shaak Ti arrived in minutes, and once she arrived she got off her speeder to speak with Dark Night.

"Senator Dyshii's coordinates didn't have the slavers." Shaak Ti said.

"I know." Dark Night responded.

"Are they here?" Shaak Ti asked.

"They were, before I… had to protect the people." There was a pause for a moment. "I'm sorry so many innocent people died before I took action." Dark Night said solemnly and looked to the ground. Shaak Ti stepped closer to Dark Night and placed a hand on her left shoulder. "You did what you thought was right." Shaak Ti then noticed the little girl Dark Night was holding in her arms. "Who is this?" Shaak Ti asked. "Her name is Tali Song." Dark Night said gaining some of her confidence back. Shaak Ti smiled and looked at the girl who in return turned her head from facing Dark Night's chest to look at Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti smiled at Tali only to get nothing in return. Dark Night took Tali to her speeder and sat her in it, then picked R2-D8, who was following her, and put the droid on the back of the speeder. Right as Dark Night put R2-D8 on the back of the speeder the droid made a series of whistles and beeps. Dark Night looked at her droid and then spoke, "You did what?" Dark Night asked a little concerned. Shaak Ti walked over and asked, "What is it?"

"My droid downloaded all the information from the Slaver's ship. All of their information and data banks." Dark Night responded.

"Well then… your droid is very resourceful." Shaak Ti said. Dark Night looks towards her droid with a look of concern. "Yeah… I guess my droid is very resourceful." Dark Night said.

"Let us head back to the capital to notify Senator Dyshii of the events." Shaak Ti said climbing on her speeder. Dark Night nodded doing the same but placing Tali in her lap. Within seconds the two speeders race off towards the capital. As the speeders were heading to the capital, Dark Night realized Tali was looking around at the structure and beauty of her home planet like she had never seen them before. Dark Night looked down at Tali and asked, "Have you ever seen the rest of your planet before?" Tali only responded with shaking her head "no". Once they arrived at the capital, Dark Night unloaded her speeder, picked Tali up, and caught up with Shaak Ti and Senator Zena Dyshii. "I appreciate all you two have done. This is not the first time that the zygerrians have attacked Shili." Zena said.

"We are glad to help." Shaak Ti said.

"I see you are holding the daughter of Rany and Leka Song." The Senator started. "Did something happen to them?"

Dark Night hesitated on her reply at first debating on her wording. "They… were… um… killed by the Slavers, Senator."

Senator Zena Dyshii was shocked then looked towards the little girl who had buried her face into Dark Night's chest. Dark Night looked down at Tali, "Did you know them?" Dark Night asked the Senator.

"They were under my protection from the rest of Rany's family and the people here who are still in the old ages." Zena said.

"Why?" Dark Night asked.

"I will explain on our way back to Coruscant." Zena said. Dark Night nodded, still carrying Tali, and followed Shaak Ti and Zena Dyshii on the the Republic Cruiser with R2-D8 rolling behind them. When walking up the ramp, Dark Night saw a familiar face standing through the doorway. Taso Syla, a Togruta-Sihir from Daxan-Beta, smiled when he saw Dark Night walking up the ramp. The first time Dark Night met him was when Scarlet brought him the the Jedi Temple to speak with Elza. Dark Night and Taso had some things in common and hit off the acquaintanceship from the start.

"It's good to see you again Dark Night." Taso Syla said.

"And you." Dark Night replied still carrying Tali in her arms.

"Taso I must speak with you… in private." Zena said. Taso looked over to Dark Night and realized that she was holding a familiar little girl. Taso looked at Zena and asked, "Where's Rany and Leka?" There was silence in the loading area of the Cruiser. "What happened to my sister?" Taso asked sternly. After another pause Zena spoke. "I'm sorry Taso, your sister and her husband were killed." Taso had this look of hate in eyes yet there were tears forming with in them as well. "Is… is this my niece?" Taso asked walking towards Dark Night pointing to Tali in her arms. "Yes." Zena said pitifully. As Taso approached Dark Night more tears gathered in his eyes. Dark Night walked to one one the seats in the passenger area, located right inside the Cruiser, and set the four year old, Tali, on it so her Uncle could speak with her. Taso followed realizing what Dark Night doing. Once Taso was in front of Tali he knelt down to be eye level with her. Tali just stared at this man she hardly knew. After getting a good look at Taso, Tali looked up at Dark Night and held her arms out to Dark Night saying, "Up" in a small little voice. Dark Night realizing this was the first word she had spoken since she met her, did as the little girl asked. Taso feeling a little defeated yet was very understanding of the situation stood up and asked, "Did one of them ask you to look after her?" Dark Night nodded. Taso knew that his sister or her husband would never leave their daughter in the hands of a stranger unless they trusted her. Shaak Ti just realizing that she was sent here with Master Plo Koon to document all the force sensitive children on the planet and know realizing it, Tali Song was on the short list. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I just remembered that Tali Song was one on the list of force sensitive children. But Master Plo Koon and I were never given the okay by her parents to take her to learn." Shaak Ti said. Taso looked at Tali in Dark Night's arms and decided on what to do. "I was to look after Tali if anything were to happen to my little sister and her husband…" Taso started.

"That makes you, technically, her guardian." Zena said.

"Yes… And if she is able to become a Jedi then I give my full consent, on one condition." Taso said.

Shaak Ti and Dark Night looked at each other then back to Taso.

"Dark Night is to be her protector when she is at the temple." Taso said responding to their look.

Shaak Ti was shocked at the request and asked, "Why Dark Night?"

"Because I trust her. She is more like my kind then the rest of the Jedi are." Taso responded.

Zena nodded in agreement and turned to look at the Jedi. "I accept." Dark Night said along with Shaak Ti's astounded face.

"Then take her. She needs to be protected." Taso said quietly. After a moment Taso walked into the cockpit leaving Zena, Dark Night, R2-D8, and Shaak Ti with Tali. Once Taso went into the cockpit the ramp closed and the Cruiser took off.

Zena paused for a moment before speaking. "I told you I would explain as to why Rany and Leka Song were under my protection."

"Yes… Why are they or were they under your protection?" Shaak Ti asked quizzically.

"Around two hundred years ago the Togruta-Sihir lived here on Shili, but since they were easier to pick out from a crowd and they were more intelligent they we were, they were hunted by us. When they were killed their head piece and wear it as jewelry." Zena said.

"Do they not wear the teeth of the Akul like we do?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No, they are born with silver head pieces. Although most of us have grown out of that time period, there are still those left in the old ages. I placed Leka under my protection because she is a Togruta-Sihir. There are those on this that wished to kill her and still wear the rewards." Zena finished.

Shaak Ti looked towards Dark Night to see if she needed anymore information, but realized she was busy with Tali.

"Are there any other family members Tali has?" Dark Night asked Zena changing the topic.

Zena shot Shaak Ti a confused glance then looked towards the, clearly distracted, Dark Night to answer. "Rany's father died right after Tali was born and Leka's parents want nothing to do with the girl." Zena responded watching Dark Night's reaction. When Dark Night heard the part where Tali's living grandparents want nothing to do with her, it made Dark Night have more sympathy for Tali because she knows what it's like to not be wanted. Dark Night set Tali down once again as R2-D8 rolled over to her.

"Who… who is this?" Tali asked in a small voice just like before.

Dark Night sitting down next to the small girl looked at her and said, "This is R2-D8, my astromech."

Tali, becoming more comfortable with Dark Night, smiled and giggled a little. Shaak Ti and Zena Dyshii moved to sit in seats and watched this interaction Dark Night was having with Tali.

"Is… is it a girl or boy?" Tali asked.

Dark Night turned her head and looked at R2-D8, who replied to the question with beeps and whistles.

Dark Night translated to Tali and she turned her attention back on her. "R2-D8 say she prefers to be a girl."

Tali gave the droid a sideways glance then says, "Date… I'll call her Date." she says in an adorable voice.

Dark Night laughs a little at the nickname this little girl gave to her droid with Date approving of the name, getting a little sassy towards Dark Night about laughing. Tali looked at R2-D8 then at Dark Night, who stopped laughing, and said, "I don't think she likes you making fun of her."

"No… no she doesn't." Dark Night replied.

As the trip back to Coruscant continued, Tali continued to talk with Dark Night and Date soon learning just what was about to happen. Once they arrived on Coruscant it was nearly nighttime. The Sun was setting as they were walking down the ramp. Zena Dyshii and Shaak Ti were the first to walk down followed by Date then Dark Night holding Tali's hand.

"Thank you for all your help Shaak Ti and Dark Night." Senator Dyshii said as the two Jedi bowed to her.

"It was our pleasure." Shaak Ti said.

"And you…" Zena started as she knelt down to Tali, "You be careful and do your very best." Tali nodded to the Senator and then walked with Dark Night, Date and Shaak Ti to their speeder back to the Jedi Temple. Once they arrived, there were Jedi Masters waiting at the top of the steps. After Dark Night got out of the speeder, she picked up Tali, knowing Tali would struggle to walk up the grand stairs. As Shaak Ti and Dark Night made the climb, Date used her, in need of an upgrade, rocket boosters to lift herself to the top of staircase. Once everyone made it to the top of the staircase they were greeted by the Jedi Masters Windu, Mundi, Koon, and Yoda along with Elza Laur and her Master Sophia Kinly.

"We were notified by the Senator that you had returned to Coruscant." Master Windu explain.

"We were also notified that the Senator Dyshii has contacted Queen Azara Laur about the youngling you have brought along with you." Master Mundi said as Dark Night sets Tali down.

"And I've been told, Dark Night, that you have to okay from her guardian for her to train?" Elza asked. Dark Night, literally ignoring the other two who have spoken turned to Elza and replied. "Yes, but under one condition… that I look after her."

"My mother would like to speak you shortly." Elza said.

"I will once I finish my work with the Jedi Council." Dark Night said as she turned her attention back to the Jedi Masters.

"Yes… with us, you must come." Master Yoda spoke heading off in the direction of the Council chambers with Masters Mundi, Windu, and Koon following. Shaak Ti looked to Dark Night and headed off with Sophia and Elza towards the meditation garden. Dark Night took Tali's hand, looked at Date and told her to head back to her quarters, then followed Master Yoda to the Council Chamber. Tali looked up innocently at Dark Night as they walked down the hall realizing that this tall woman held complete confidence in every step she took. The closer and closer they got to the Council chamber, Tali lost more and more confidence in herself but gained more in Dark Night. Once they reached to Council chambers Tali had lost all confidence in herself. As they entered Dark Night continued to hold Tali's hand as they stepped to stand in front of the Jedi Council. Once in front of the Council Tali froze with fear, standing in front of the men and women who were all staring at her judging her with every move she makes. In a few seconds, Tali hid herself behind Dark Night and looked around her at the Jedi Masters looking at her.

"She is indeed on the list of force sensitive children." Master Mundi stated.

"This is information we already know… Why are you repeating this?" Dark Night asked with bitterness in her tone.

"We can sense much fear in her." Master Windu said. Dark Night turned her attention to the Master that was sitting in front of her and gave him a confident stare. "Are you sure it's not your fear?" Dark Night stated sharply. All the Masters were shocked at the realization she brought to their attention. Dark Night was right most of the Masters were afraid to let another young child with memories of their parents or parent into the order due to how much fear one could have of loss. But there was one thing they didn't account for… Tali already lost her parents. She already understands the pain. It will become less of a threat as she gets older because she will know how to handle it. Dark Night had shown light in the darkness that surrounded all the Master's fears.

"Fear, surrounds us, it does. Worry you does it?" Master Yoda asked, surprisingly, Tali. Tali at first looked up at Dark Night who looked down to her then looked at Master Yoda and nodded her head. Master Yoda seeing all he need to see or hear, nods and leans back in his seat. Master Windu and Mundi look at each other then looked dead at Dark Night, who is not moved by this action but continues to look at the Masters sitting in front of her.

"Train her, we must." Master Yoda stated.

"Master Yoda I would like to advise against this." Master Windu started. "The girl is to similar to young Skywalker."

"How is she anything like Him?!" Dark Night asked rudely.

"She has the memories of her parents. This could lead her down the wrong path." Master Mundi said.

"All she needs is the proper guidance!" Dark Night's slight british accent was getting thicker the more anger Dark Night gained.

"She also has yet another power that none of the Jedi here would be able to teach her." Master Saesee Tiin said.

"You act as if all the Jedi in this entire order don't have it or know how to teach it." Dark Night spat out without hesitation. Many of the Jedi Master were shocked at the rudeness of Dark Night towards her superiors.

"This is why she should have never been knighted." Master Mundi blurted out without even thinking twice. Master Yoda had finally shown a face of shock when this was stated. Master Windu also saw this and immediately spoke. "She was more than ready to take on the responsibilities of a Jedi Knight as she has shown over the past year and a half."

"You and Master Yoda went against the popular vote on Knighting her!" Master Mundi stated standing up. As more Jedi stood up and started yelling, Tali, who was frightened and concerned, accidently used her other ability to freeze in place all the arguing Jedi in the room. The only people she didn't freeze were Dark Night and Master Yoda. Even though the Jedi couldn't move they could still speak, but they stopped arguing and instead told Tali to undo it. The only response they received at first was only Dark Night's laughter.

"Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny." Master Mundi said.

Dark Night's laughter dies down she replies, "Because… she proved all of you wrong about her."

Master Yoda gets out of his seat and walks towards Dark Night and Tali. "Undo this you must, hard for her it is." Master Yoda said. Dark Night realizing that Tali was trying to undo the spell she had casted, placed a hand on her left shoulder then said, "Don't worry I'll show you how to undo it."

Tali looked up at her and watched as Dark Night used her magic to undo her magic. Tali watched as Dark Night's eyes glowed white and the Jedi Masters were set free once again.

"This proves she is to dangerous!" Master Mundi stated. Dark Night looked towards Tali, who had tears forming in her eyes, and knelt down facing her.

"Tali, I will not give up. You will become a Jedi. Don't worry." Dark Night said to her. Tali nodded her head and Dark Night stood up. Dark Night then spoke in a voice very similar to Queen Amidala's speech voice. "Jedi Masters of the High Council. I have come before you not for you to debate about my knighting. I came here to ask for your approval of Tali Song's training. I myself am more than willing to take her on as my apprentice when she is ready. All I ask is that you allow her to take on this journey that I know she can take with the proper guidance."

The Jedi Masters all looked at each other then back at Dark Night, who was taking Tali out of the room. Dark Night walked completely out of the room and allowed to doors to shut before another person could speak. Tali looked up at Dark Night who was leading her to a bench in the hallway.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Dark Night asked.

"Did… did I do something bad?" Tali asked innocently.

"No. You just helped them calm down to see a different picture that they are unwilling to see." Dark Night said. Tali looked to the ground a Dark Night knelt to Tali's eye level and stated, "Tali, trust me. The Jedi will not throw you out, not without throwing me out." Tali looked back up at Dark Night and smiled, a sweet smile. After a couple of minutes in silence Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi walked out of the council room and walked over to Tali and Dark Night.

"The council has allowed Tali Song to become a Jedi under one condition." Master Windu said.

"That you, Dark Night, take on an apprentice before Tali is ready to be yours." Master Mundi added.

"Malik Ryon, your apprentice to be, he is." Master Yoda said.

"Malik is the only youngling to not be chosen by any of the other Masters due to his age." Master Mundi said.

"So you think that a sixteen year old will be able to handle a thirteen year old?" Dark Night asked.

"Believe you are ready for this I do." Master Yoda said.

The Masters dismissed Tali and Dark Night, giving Tali a room right next to Dark Night's. Once Dark Night had helped Tali settle in Elza came to Dark Night along with Dark Night's new padawan Malik Ryon.

"Sorry to bother you Dark Night but my Mother would like to speak with you." Elza said.

"Is this Malik Ryon?" Dark Night asked.

"Yes." Elza replied.

"Nice to meet you." Dark Night said to Malik. "I'm coming."

Elza, Dark Night, and Malik went to speak with Queen Azara's Hologram. During to conversation Dark Night was requested to come along with Elza to Elza's home world as protection. Dark Night accepted this and asked to bring along her padawan and was given the okay. The three left and headed back to their quarters along with Dark Night telling Malik that they will have a formal introduction on their way to Daxan Beta the next day.

 _End of story_


End file.
